


How to be a Good Neighbor

by LostEcho501



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goodneighbor (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostEcho501/pseuds/LostEcho501
Summary: A Lancer from the Brotherhood of Steel crash landed and is left alone in the Commonwealth. Assumed dead, they have no choice but to forge a new life for themselves in a strange place.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for how late this is. Unfortunately, things will be like this for a while until a long break comes up. I'd love any constructive criticism in the meantime.

You can't help but feel great discomfort while being in such close proximity to the ghoul. To think that a ghoul could be a mayor of anything is just ridiculous. But of course, Goodneighbor would be welcome to that. With an assualtron without a master running a weapons shop, a hotel with a crazy chem dealer, and so much more. Why are you even surprised. 

The mayor, Hancock, doesn't seem to notice your discomfort, or he simply doesn't care. His pitch black eyes unnerve you, but you try not to show it. Unfortunately, he notices. The only sign he gives is a wink, but it's enough. 

After finishing his conversation with a member of the "neighborhood watch", he turns back to look at you."So, what brings a member of the infamous Brotherhood of Steel all the way out here?" 

You stare in surprise for a moment and before you can collect yourself, Hancock answers a question you were going to ask. 

"Yeah, we know about you. Heard a lot from traders from the Capitol Wasteland. So who are you and why are you here?"  
"I am Lancer Quinn. I... I'm stranded. And am likely assumed dead..."  
"Yeesh... that's tough, even for someone like you. I've heard about Lancers. You serve as pilots, right? You crash?"  
"Yes..."  
"Y'know, you don't seem to be the worst. Just gotta work on the bigotry stuff, but... there might be hope for you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn needs some help with their new life, but the mayor is only mildly helpful.

You follow the ghoul mayor down the stairs, and he leads you to a mostly empty wing of the Old State House. He stops upon arriving at a slightly worn wooden door. He then turns to face you, seeing the confused look on your face.  
"Well, you need somewhere to stay, so you can take this old room. Don't worry, it hasn't been used in years."  
"Wait, I'm staying here?!"  
"What, you wanna try your luck on the streets, your highness?"  
The sarcastic tone of his voice leaves you annoyed, but you have nowhere else to go. You sigh, and accept that you have no alternative.  
"I cant believe I have to be helped by a ghoul"  
"Now, now, what did we say about the bigotry? Us ghouls are people too."  
"...Sorry."  
"Well, I didn't expect that! You're already doing better. I think you should get some supplies and stuff. Gonna need some if you're gonna act as security."  
"Wait... you're giving me a job?"  
"Well, you don't have to accept if you don't want it..."  
"I'll take it."  
"Good. You should go talk to KL-E-0 for a your weapon, and Daisy for some clothes. Can't have you running around in that brotherhood uniform anymore, can we." 

He reached into a pocket on his deep red coat, and hands you a pouch. It shakes slightly, and you hear the caps inside clinking. He smiles and heads back to his office, leaving you to figure things out on your own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our former Lancer needs to work on their social skills. At least they tried.

You aren't sure whether or not you are hallucinating, and can only stare in shock and confusion. 

"What's the matter, baby? Too nervous to speak? I know I'm gorgeous, but it's a bit rude to stare." 

The robotic sound of the assaultron's voice has a confusing contrast with what it's saying. In truth, you find it rather terrifying, but you swallow your fear and speak. 

"Umm... are you KL-E-0?" You speak quietly when the robot tilts it head towards you. 

"The one and only. It seems like you are a bit intimidated by seeing such a beautiful woman dealing with weapons. That's good" 

"R-right. Hancock sent me here to buy a weapon." 

"Well, he made the right choice. I have the finest weapons around. What are you looking for in particular?" 

"Do you have any laser pistols?" 

"A rather unorthodox choice. Interesting. I believe I have one, along with some ammunition. Hold on a moment, baby." 

KL-E-0 turns and starts looking through a drawer behind the counter. After a few moments of searching, a laser pistol and some microfusion cells are place on the counter, alongside a strange item you don't recognize. It almost looks like a holster, but there is more to it. 

"What's that?" You point towards the strange item. 

"A holster for the pistol, as well as extra straps down the leg that carry your ammo. Easier to retrieve it when blood needs spilling." 

"Oh. Thank you. How much?" 

"For someone so cute and polite, and a first time customer, 200 caps. One time only." 

You grab a handful of caps and KL-E-0 quickly grabs them, but leaves a few. You take the rest, and take what you purchased. As you leave,, you faintly hear a robotic voice speak. 

"Come again soon, baby."


End file.
